Phantom Shooter
by Skull1412
Summary: Kuroko, quitting school after middle school in favor of getting a job and living in an apartment complex, found himself befriending two other residents, Matsuoka Masamune, and Yukimura Tooru. Of course, due to them being a big fan of survival games, Kuroko wounded up joining their team Toy Gun Gun. But as the news spread of the new member, more enemies rise to face them.


Chapter 1:

Kuroko sighed as he pulled his luggage along behind him before looking up at where he'll be staying at, Tsukishiro Complex. He smiled grimly as he looked up the stairs, he was definitely going to have a rough time bringing up his luggage. Kuroko walked to the base of the stairs and took a huge breath before lifting up his luggage.

Needless to say, Kuroko struggled up the stairs as his small build tugged at his luggage but alas, at the fifth step, his luggage got stuck and he was too worn out to do anything about it. Kuroko huffed and was about to tug one more time when a sound of someone running filled his ears, and before he could do anything, a person knocked into him, sending him down the stairs.

Kuroko quickly maneuvered his body to take the impact without permanently hurting himself, rolling forward as he hit the ground, above him the person quickly got up and flailed around in a panic as he looked around, his blond hair whipping around his face, "Oh no! Are you alright?! I didn't see you I'm so sor-There's nobody here?!"

"I'm right here." Kuroko said slowly, wincing a bit when he noticed a rather nasty scrape on his leg, the other's eyes widened as he finally set his eyes on Kuroko, leaping down from the stairs and running to his aid, "I'm SO sorry!" He apologized as he quickly helped Kuroko up as he quickly glanced at his figure, looking for other injuries, Kuroko mentally noted.

"It's all right it happens a lot after all." Kuroko said, letting go of the other and stepping away to bow down, "Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you, I'm a new resident at this apartment." The other hastily bowed down as well, though it was a bit more awkward, "Matsuoka Masamune, also a resident of this apartment, nice to meet you."

Then it was awkwardly silent as they both stood there, a bit unsure of what to do next. Kuroko was just about to excuse himself when Matsuoka held out his hand and said in an unsure tone, "Would you like for me to help you bring up your luggage?"

Kuroko was silent for a moment before answering, "I would like to take your offer, thank you." Matsuoka let out a relieved sigh before moving to grab Kuroko's luggage. Kuroko smiled slightly as the other started to walk up the stairs but couldn't help but release a small irritated noise on how easily Matsuoka picked up his luggage and was casually carrying it up the stairs when he could barely make it five.

Matsuoka glanced at him while they were walking, "Ummm…Kuroko-chan, excuse my question, but are you in high school?" Kuroko's face was carefully blank as he answered slowly, "I'm supposed to be a first year in high school, but I dropped out in favor of getting a job." Kuroko looked at Matsuoka, whose grip on the luggage tightened slightly, Kuroko watched as Matsuoka took a breath before he smiled at him, slightly tense, and said, "This is your room, please have a good stay." He placed the luggage down gingerly.

Just as he was about to leave, Kuroko spoke up, "You live next door, correct?" Matsuoka paused before looking at him with a little surprise, "How did you…?" Kuroko shrugged, "You obviously know this floor, and seeing as you didn't ask for my room number, yet somehow was able to pinpoint my room of the four here. You also seemed to tense when I spoke about my situation, and while I suspect it's due to past experiences, you also know that you'll hear my experiences, if I ever crack or break down, since these walls are pretty thin, as stated by the landlord."

Matsuoka looked stunned for a moment and Kuroko bowed down, "I thank you for your help, and I hope we can get along Matsuoka-san." Kuroko opened the door to his room, and as he pushed his luggage in and was about to close it, his glanced at the other who just stared, and said in a low tone, "Also, I'm a boy." And then closed the door.

Kuroko took in a deep breath and looked around, there was a small kitchen along with the room, so he wouldn't have to bother with eating take-out then…other than vanilla milkshakes of course. Kuroko stepped in further to take note of the bare room before nodding, this would do. Turning, he grabbed his suitcase and rolled it to a stop in the middle of the room before starting to unpack.

It was only fifteen minutes in when he got a phone call from the landlord, stating that his other supplies had come in. Thanking him, Kuroko couldn't help but wonder how he was going to get everything up in the first place since he didn't have enough money for the movers to help bring it up.

Nonetheless, Kuroko stood up and opened the door to go out, only to blankly stare at a rather odd scene. Matsuoka, who seemed stunned at the sudden reappearance, was holding out a gun in his hand to another person who had wavy black hair. Everyone paused, any conversation the two previously had died rather quickly. Kuroko stared at them, neither party saying a word.

Then Kuroko broke the silence, "You know, Matsuoka-san, if you ever want to have an exchange, you could do it in your room or in another location, this is hardly the spot to be doing something like this."

Matsuoka's eyes widened, as his faced flushed and he waved his arms wildly, nearly knocking the other person in the head with the gun, "We're not-!" "Ah, no, this is a toy gun, it's not real, Mattsun would never do something illegal," the other cut in, a sleeve covering his mouth. Kuroko stared at the gun suspiciously, so the other piped up again, his voice full of amusement, "If you want, you can take a shot, just to clarify that it isn't real, but the landlord already knows of our hobby, so you can ask him too."

Kuroko looked up at him blankly, "And you are?" The other's eyes closed with the upward twitch of his face, indicating a smile, "Yukimura Tooru, nice to meet you." Kuroko nodded slowly, "Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you as well…" Kuroko was about to leave, not wanting to deal with this situation when the gun was held out in front of him. Kuroko looked up to see Matsuoka sweating and looking away, "Just in case you don't believe us…I…don't want to have any tension in the apartment."

Kuroko slowly turned and gingerly took the gun, a blank, yet guarded expression on his face before he looked down, it was small, easily held and pretty light, he lightly pressed his finger on the trigger lightly and watched as it went down smoothly before releasing it again. Kuroko looked out, staring at the yard, which looked like a field for tag if anything, and the dots connected. Survival games. They played survival games. And if he was right, that meant this gun was loaded with BBs.

Kuroko slowly lifted the gun, sunlight reflecting off its sleek black color, aimed at the can standing precariously on one of the standing wooden planks, and shot. Kuroko's eyes narrowed as he watched the BB hit the can, sending it flying. Wasting no time, Kuroko immediately followed the can with his eyes as he shot again and again, smiling when all of his shots hit the can.

Turning to give the gun back, he was met with two pairs of wide eyes. Kuroko sweatdropped, "Ummm, was I not supposed to use all the BBs?" Matsuoka was the first one to snap out of his trance as he shook his head. "No, it's quite alright. But Kuroko-ch-kun, I have an offer."

Matsuoka walked up to him and firmly placed his hand on Kuroko's shoulder, "Will you join my team called Toy Gun Gun and play survival games with us?"


End file.
